


Room to Choose

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had time to make a quick choice.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room to Choose

”What have I told you I'd do if you didn't stop listening to the Slayer when she comes up with those idiotic plans of hers?!” Backing into the apartment, Xander tried to think which room was the best if he had to make a break for it. 

The bathroom door had a lock on it but it was doubtful he would have the time to engage it before Spike got there.

And the advantage of the bedroom was a nice, soft, comfortable mattress for the deliciously painful fuck that would definitely follow the spanking....

He ran left.

“Good choice Pet.”


End file.
